dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Weapon Properties
Weapon enhancements differ from armor enhancements in that they have levels. Ranging from 1 to 4. The cost to apply an enhancement level to the weapon is enhancement cost times level of enhancement. Assassin – An assassin weapon has been modified to carry a potent poison within hidden crooks in the blade. Twisting the hilt or haft causes the poison to loose. Costs 1,000 Z Weapon: any melee Enhancement: Crits cause ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends) per enhancement level. Bane – A bane weapon has been forged to slay a particular foe, the weapon itself almost seeming to hate them. Pick a racial descriptor when applying this. Once applied, this can not be changed. Costs 2,000 Z Weapon: Any melee Enhancement: Against an enemy with the descriptor, attacks with the weapon deal an additional 1d6 damage per enhancement level. Battle crazed – A battle crazed weapon drives it's wielder mad when used, unleashing hidden strength from deep within at the cost of sanity. Costs 1,500 Z Weapon: Any melee Enhancement: You deal an additional 1d6 damage while bloodied. This increases to 2d6 at level 2, and 3d6 at level 3. You have a 20% chance of attacking allies instead of an enemy, +5% for every level beyond first. Blood thirsty – A blood thirsty weapon was forged to drink of an enemies blood while slicing into their flesh. Costs 2,000 Z Weapon: Any melee Enhancement: You gain a +2 item bonus to attack and damage rolls against bloodied foes, critical hits cause ongoing 5 bleed (save or healing ends) Cunning – A cunning weapon is made to look ceremonial and useless, surprising foes when it's not. Costs 2,000 Z Weapon: Any Enhancement: Any adverse conditions you inflict on your opponent that a save can end, increase their DC by 1/4th your level. At level 4, increase it by half. Defensive – Defensive weapons assist their user in staying alive. Costs 1,000 Z Weapon: Any melee Enhancement: When you use a second wind or total defense action you heal or increase your defenses by this weapons enhancement level. At level 3 you gain an additional block or deflect usage per day. Sighted - Your weapon has been sighted for better accuracy over longer distances. 1,000 Z Weapon: Any Ranged Enhancement: Increases the weapons range by enhancement level. at level 4 increase the range increment by an additional half. Dread – A dread weapon is designed to chip away at a foes will as you land blows, 2,000 Z Weapon: Any Enhancement: Any opponent hit by an attack takes the weapons enhancement level as a penalty to resolve and saving throws until the end of battle. Anything that ends an ongoing condition, ends this effect. Enlongated – An enlongated weapon is able to change it's size with a command word. 1,000 Z Weapon: Any melee Enhancement: As a free action, the user can speak the command word, causing the weapon to gain reach up to it's enhancement level. Elemental – An elemental weapon is made in such a way that it can channel an elemental damage type with a command word or similar action. Choose an element when applying this property. Once chosen, it can not be changed.1,500 Z Weapon: Any Enhancement: As a free action, the user can speak the command word, causing the weapon to channel its element. This causes the weapon to deal an amount of bonus damage, as element type, equal to the weapons Enhancement level. at level 4, this becomes 2d4 bonus damage. Graceful – A graceful weapon is a well made, well balanced, weapon that responds to even your most intricate of movements. 2,000 Z Weapon: Any one handed melee Enhancement: The weapon uses your speed instead of strength for attack rolls, and deals additional damage equal to enhancement level on hit. At level 4, crits add your speed as bonus damage. Grasping – A grasping weapon is made with small, sharp, hooks running it's length. It's designed to make It easier to get a hold of an enemy. 1,000 Z Weapon: Any two handed melee weapon Enhancement: on hit you may make a free grab attempt. On critical, you automatically grab an enemy. Bore – A Bore weapon is a ranged weapon designed to fire penetrating rounds that pass through one foe and go for the next. 2,000 Weapon: Any ranged Enhancement: Your ranged basic attacks made with the weapon have their range template changed to line equal to the weapons enhancement level +1. At level 4, your attacks deal 1/4th damage to armor. Jagged – A jagged weapon has a serrated edge. It tears more than it cuts. 2,000 Z Weapon: Any melee with a blade Enhancement: This weapon crits on a 19 or a 20. Critical hits deal ongoing damage equal to 1d10 + enhancement level. At level 4, Crits cause a wound automatically.